TV5 Program Schedule
Program Schedule Mondays-Fridays :4 am - Shop Japan :5 am - Aksyon sa Umaga (LIVE) :6:30 am - Dora the Explorer (Nick Jr. on TV5) :7 am - Blue's Clues (Nick Jr. on TV5) :7:30 am - Go, Diego, Go! (Nick Jr. on TV5) :8 am - Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (Nick Jr. on TV5) :8:30 am - Hi-5 :9 am - Infinity Nado :9:30 am - Rockman.EXE Axess :10 am - Healing Galing sa TV :10:30 am - Happy Wife, Happy Life :11:30 am - Solved Na Solved :12 nn - Aksyon sa Tanghali (LIVE) :12:30 pm - T3 Enforced (LIVE) :1 pm - Movie Max 5 :4 pm - :Mon & Thurs: Movie Max 5 :Tue, Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 6 pm) :6 pm - Timeless Love (Kapatid Telenovela) :6:30 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) :7:15 pm - :Mon & Thurs: Movie Max 5 (until 9 pm) :Tue, Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :9 pm - Wattpad Presents :9:30 pm - Teen Wolf :10 pm - Extreme Series: Kaya Mo Ba 'To? :10:30 pm - Abyss of Passion (Kapatid Telenovela) :11 pm - Aksyon Tonite (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Reaksyon :11:45 pm - : Mon: Demolition Job : Tue: Kaya : Wed: History with Lourd : Thurs: Unang Tikim : Fri: Yaman ng Bayan : 12:15 am to 2 am - Shop Japan True Sleeper Saturdays : 4:30 am - Shop Japan : 6 am - Family Rosary Crusade : 7 am -The Fairly OddParents (Nickelodeon on TV5) : 7:30 am - Hey Arnold! (Nickelodeon on TV5) : 8 am - Spongebob Squarepants (Nickelodeon on TV5) : 8:30 am - T.U.F.F Puppy (Nickelodeon on TV5) : 9 am - Magical Doremi : 9:30 am - Sword Art Online : 10 am - Fushigi Yuugi : 10:30 am - Street Fighter II V : 11 am - Movie Max 5 : 3:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 5:30 pm - Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) : 6 pm - Tropang Kulit (Gelli de Belen and Ariel Rivera) : 7 pm - Tropa Mo Ko Unli Spoof (Ogie Alcasid and Tuesday Vargas) : 8 pm - Dear Sarah G. (Sarah Geronimo with actor Mark Bautista, John James Uy, Antonio de Murga, Edgar Allan Guzman, Onemig Bondoc, etc.) : 9 pm - 2 ½ Daddies (Robin Padilla, Rommel Padilla and BB Gandanghari) : 9:45 pm - Wow Mali: Lakas ng Tama! (Joey de Leon) : 10:30 pm - Call Me Papa Jack (Papa Jack) : 11:30 pm - Juan Direction : 12 mn to 2 am - Shop Japan: True Sleeper Sundays : 4:30 am - Shop Japan : 6 am - Sunday TV Mass: Mama Mary Mass : 7 am - The Fairly OddParents (Nickelodeon on TV5) : 7:30 am - Rugrats (Nickelodeon on TV5) : 8 am - Spongebob Squarepants (Nickelodeon on TV5) : 8:30 am - The Penguins of Madagascar (Nickelodeon on TV5) : 9 am - Sword Art Online : 9:30 am - Fushigi Yuugi : 10 am - Street Fighter II V : 10:30 am - Movie Max 5 : 2 pm - Sports 360 : 3 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm - Move It: The Clash Street Dance (Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Tom Taus) : 8 pm - Mac & Chiz (Derek Ramsay and Empoy Marquez) : 9 pm - The Mega and the Songwriter (Sharon Cuneta and Ogie Alcasid) : 10 pm - Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) : 10:30 pm - Sunday Sineplex : 12:30 am to 1:30 am - Shop Japan: True Sleeper 'List of talents' *Akihiro Blanco *Alberto Bruno *Alice Dixson *Alwyn Uytingco *Antonio de Murga *Ariel Rivera *Bianca King *Benjo Leoncio *BJ Forbes *Brent Manzano *Chadleen Lacdoo *Champ Lui Pio *Chanel Morales *Chloe Dominique Reyes *Chris Leonardo *David Archuleta *Derek Ramsay *Edgar Allan Guzman *Empoy Marquez *Eula Caballero *Gelli de Belen *Gerald Sison *Harry Santos *Helga Krapf *IC Mendoza *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *Jason Zimmerman *Joey de Leon *John Estrada *John James Uy *John Lapus *John Prats *Juan Direction (band) *Malak So Shdifat *Mariel Rodriguez *Mark Bautista *Mark Neumann *Martin Escudero *Marvelous Alejo *Nicole Estrada *Ogie Alcasid *Onemig Bondoc *Papa Jack *Ritz Azul *Robin Padilla *Rommel Padilla *Sarah Geronimo *Shaira Mae dela Cruz *Sharon Cuneta *Sophie Albert *Tom Taus *Valeen Montenegro *Victor Silayan *Vin Abrenica *Wendell Ramos ''Tropang Kulit *Gelli de Belen *Ariel Rivera *Peter Angelo Echaluce *Chloe Dominique Reyes *Jason Zimmerman *Jhiani Zimmerman *Jhurel Zimmerman *John Carlo Tan *Jonicka Cyleen Movido *Josh Clement Eugenio *Julie Charlotte Cadeville *Ixle Kyle Banzon *Mariella Frances Grace Ortiz Tropa Mo Ko Unli Spoof *Ogie Alcasid *Tuesday Vargas *Caloy Alde *Ritz Azul *Edgar Allan Guzman *Eula Caballero *Alwyn Uytingco *Valeen Montenegro *Empoy Marquez *Long Meija *Roanna Ruiz-Jamir *Wendell Ramos '''Artista Academy top scholars' *Vin Abrenica *Sophie Albert *Chanel Morales *Akihiro Blanco *Shaira Mae dela Cruz *Mark Neumann *Alberto Bruno *Benjo Leoncio *Malak So Shdifat *Brent Manzano *Jon Orlando *Nicole Estrada *Stephanie Rowe See also *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad